EL ANILLO Y LA FLOR
by Uchiha YamiKo
Summary: Los complejos de ella, la frialdad de el. ¿Como puede esto convertirse en una historia de amor? Songfic EdxBe. Todos Humanos


El anillo y la flor

Ellos estaban en diferentes universidades y distintos barrios lo único que tenían a su favor eran sus sentimientos…

Era viernes y Edward caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos de su facultad, hoy por fin seria el día. El viernes para Edward es el día mas importante de la semana, ya que por fin la vería, piensa mientras ignoraba a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, la mayoría de sus compañeros no se sorprendían, ya que siempre era así de distante. Al menos lo era con ellos.

Pero nada de lo que ellos pensaran le interesaba a el ya que faltaba poco. Solo un cortó tiempo y eso dependía de que tan rápido tomara el tren a su casa.

Como siempre cada viernes, el despierta su corazón. Y detiene el mundo entero para verla

Cuando por fin llego a la estación, se sentó a esperar el tren que lo llevaría hacia su destino, no se preocupo por llamar a su familia pues sabia que ellos entendían su posición. Suspiro y su vista recorrió el lugar, habían muchos vendedores, tal vez debería llevarle un regalo, tal vez un collar o alguna joya bonita pero sabia que ella no la aceptaría, ya sea por que seria costosa o bien por que se sentiría mal por ella no haberle preparado nada a el. Volvió a suspirar y su vista ahora se detiene en un pequeño puesto de flores que entendía una viejita que tejía tranquilamente.

Se levanto y camino rápidamente hasta el pequeño puesto.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo, joven? –Pregunto la risueña viejita-

-busco algo, un regalo para-

-¡ah! –interrumpió la viejita, poniendo una mirada picara- es para tu novia, ¿no?

Edward no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se tiñera en sus mejillas. Si alguno de sus amigos lo viera así, tendrían para burlarse años, pero no le interesaba demasiado, ahora no, no después de que casi la pierde por su frialdad.

_**Flash Back_

_-¡Edward!- el joven de 16 años volteo hacia la voz que pertenecía ha su novia- que bueno que te encuentro, debo decirte algo importante_

_-ahora que, Bella – no era una pregunta, era más bien una oración cargada de fastidio, eran novios hace 3 meses y Bella con su voz chillona siempre lo dejaba en vergüenza con sus amigos- ahora no tengo tiempo._

_-pero Edward, enserio quiero… - las risas de James, amigo de Edward la interrumpieron. Ella frunció levemente su ceño- ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?_

_-Solo di lo que quieres y lárgate, Bella. No tengo tiempo ahora así que hablamos otro día._

_El no había pensado que a Bella se le cristalizaran sus ojos y bajara su cabeza con tristeza mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron. Algo se quebró ese día en ambos, pero peso mas en Edward que tubo que clavar sus pies al suelo para no ir tras ella y pedirle que lo perdonara._

_Esa noche entendió 3 cosas. La primera que no debía dejarse influenciar por sus amigos. La segunda siempre tendría que escuchar a Bella. Y la tercera el amor te quita todo lo que piensas que no vas a cambiar nunca, como por ejemplo, el orgullo._

_-¡Bella! – volvió a tocar en su ventana, pero la chica no le habría. O estaba durmiendo o lo estaba ignorando. El obviamente sabía que ocurría lo segundo- por favor, Bella. Se que no debí decirte lo que te dije, pero… Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer pero por favor, ya no me ignores así…-Edward escucho un ruido y cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con la triste de ella- ábreme, solo escúchame un momento._

_Bella no sabia si creerle lo que le dijo o simplemente seguirlo ignorando como hace media hora hacia. No tubo corazón para dejarlo afuera con esa lluvia y lentamente abrió la ventana para darle paso a el. _

_Lo que no se espero fue que el la abrazara así ya que normalmente era ella la que daba muestras de afecto._

_-ya es tarde Edward, vuelve a casa- Bella lo separo lentamente y lo miro seriamente- hablemos mañana- le devolvió sus palabras, aunque Edward no se percato de eso, ya que todavía asimilaba que Bella lo hubiera rechazado- Vete._

_Edward la volvió a abrazar cuando sintió que lo empujaba fuera nuevamente. No era bueno con las palabras nunca lo ha sido, solo le quedaba esperar que Bella lo entendiera con sus acciones._

_Fin Flash Back**_

Ese día había rogado, llorado y gritado todo lo que no había echo en su vida, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el padre de Bella lo creía un pervertido por entrar en su habitación en la madrugada, y que Bella lo perdonaba por haber olvidado su aniversario y por haber sido un imbecil, lo perdonaba solo si prometía cambiar. Y el cambio.

-Si, es para mi novia- contesto orgulloso- quiero llevarle una flor.

Como siempre en la tiendita de la esquina Esta la flor, Que el sabe que ha nacido Para ella.

Ya en el tren, Edward estaba mirando concentrado mirando la lluvia que caía, mojando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

En sus manos llevaba un pequeño lirio blanco que apretó cuando una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible se instalaba en su rostro. En el fondo se escucharon suspiros de unas chicas de secundaria que lo miraban soñadoras.

Media hora después, el corría por las calles, Bella ya debió haber llegado a su casa, debía ser rápido, hoy mas que nunca. Habiendo uso de sus cualidades deportivas acelero el paso, llevando una mano a su bolsillo y afirmando fuertemente la cajita que en este había.

Hoy seria el día.

Mientras va por el camino de su casa al amor El revisa varias veces su bolsillo.

Lo que haría, ya lo había practicado y lo había ayudado nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo Emmett, que casualmente era el primo de Bella. Puso una mueca de burla en su cara, en su momento no fue gracioso pero ahora recordándolo si le resultaba gracioso.

_** Flash back_

_-Se mi esposa- ordeno el joven de cabello bronce con voz fría-_

_-¡No, nunca me casaría con un idiota como tu!- grito con un horrible timbre femenino, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-_

_-Oye estupido, solo acepta y terminemos con esto- el tono del pelibronce era de puro fastidio, al parecer fue mala idea pedirla ayuda a su amigo- acepta ya, Emmett._

_-primero tienes que ser mas romántico, no me casaría con cualquiera- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas y moviendo su cuerpo- además se supone que no debes ordenarlo, debes pedirlo._

_Edward suspiro fastidiado y se arrodillo tomándole la mano al idiota gigante que contuvo sus escalofríos._

_-¿me harías el favor de convertirte en mi esposa?- pregunto con una voz que el rubio nunca había escuchado-_

_Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un llanto y una fuerte carcajada. Eran Esme que lloraba desconsoladamente y Jasper que estaba botado de la risa mientras se aguantaba las ganas de orinar y se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar en la comisura de sus ojos._

_Fin Flash Back**_

Le costo lo suyo hacer que le crean que Emmett estaba ayudándolo a ensayar lo que le diría a Bella. Volvió a afirmar con fuerza el anillo y acelero su paso nuevamente.

El ya sabe exactamente que es lo que va a decir _Y en su mano aprieta fuerte el anillo._

Mientras ya faltaba tan solo una cuadra para llegar otro recuerdo pasa por su cabeza uno no tan resiente pero no por eso menos importante.


End file.
